


Promises

by cuddlekylo



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt, Pregnancy, Rating May Change, first fanfic, going to be multiple chapters, grey!rey, post TLJ events, rey is lonely, tlj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlekylo/pseuds/cuddlekylo
Summary: If she’s being honest, Rey is lonely and confused. She has lost all of those who previously cared for her, and that leaves one person: Kylo Ren





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! After seeing The Last Jedi twice, I was inspired to make my first fanfic! I’ve been into Star Wars since I was young, and have shipped Reylo since TFA. This fic contains TLJ SPOILERS, and is focused on some of my favorite tropes. I plan to update this fic as I get time, as I am a school student still and am focused on that. I’m hoping this will be a short multi-chapter work. I hope you enjoy, positive feedback is welcomed!

It takes Rey nearly a year to respond to Kylo’s constant presence within their bond. 

Throughout that year, he has always been there, lurking in her mind, or showing up when she was alone. He speaks to her a lot. He tells her of the things he would give her if she were to join him. Kylo Ren also speaks often of the advances the First Order is making on crushing the Resistance. If Rey is being honest with herself, she knows this is just Kylo’s way of trying to persuade her to return to him. Sometimes, Rey believes him, and the darkness in her begs for her to be by his side. 

Kylo promises to give her everything. A comfortable bed, all the food she could need, easy days that she could fill doing what she liked, his teachings. And the thing that tends to strike her the most: his love, and a family. Rey feels conflicted, the darkness still pulling at her mind.

Rey feels conflicted in general. She doesn’t fit in with the Resistance. She knows this. 

The Resistance members are always wary of Rey. They tend to avoid her, knowing fragments of her past with Luke Skywalker, Kylo Ren, and the Force. They fear her. Part of Rey wishes to be accepted by these people. Part of Rey basks in this fear. The Rey that welcomes others’ apprehension tends to win. 

General Organa drew herself away from Rey long ago, when she walked in on the one weak moment Rey allowed through the bond. Kylo was there, as clear as day, sitting with Rey in between his legs, playing with her hair of all things, while she fiddled with mechanical parts. She had had a long day, a long week really, and Kylo’s calmness comforted her. 

One minute, they were alone, and the next, Rey was scrambling after the General, attempting to explain what she had witnessed. 

At first, Poe was enamored with Rey. He soon figured out she didn’t return the feelings, and her mind was always focused on something else. Poe still talks to her, but the conversations are tense and awkward. 

Finn shows little interest in Rey anymore, either. He is wrapped up with Rose. He helped her adjust at first, but his free time is now spent focusing on his girlfriend. While Rey is happy for the two, it doesn’t stop her from crying in her bunk at night, left desperate for someone to love her. 

It is when Kylo shoves a vision at her through the bond on one of these nights — her, sitting on his lap in a throne room, her belly swollen with child, the First Order bowing at their feet — that Rey acknowledges Kylo. The image, although rather dark, makes Rey feel loved and accepted. She sits up in her bunk. 

“Would you really give me everything you promise, Kylo?” She gave up on Ben a while ago. 

“Anything. You’d be my Empress, Rey. ” 

Greed takes over her, and she doesn’t think he’s lying about the promises he makes. Darkness swirls in Rey’s mind. When she thinks about the light balanced with the dark, Rey feels at peace. She knows now that Kylo will always truly be more dark than light, and she doesn’t mind — she feels how happy they could be, balanced in the Force, at each other’s side. 

For the first time, Rey feels convinced to leave the Resistance. To leave hardship she knows too much of. To leave the feelings of unacceptance and loneliness behind. Rey wants to go to him, and she knows he will accept her. 

———

It takes an additional three months after Kylo gives Rey the vision of their reign together that she finally goes to him. 

She’s pushed over the edge, something unusual for Rey, but it happens anyway. 

Too many people whisper and avoid her like the plague. Her friends are not there for her anymore. The General still can’t look at her. There is only one comfort Rey knows. And that is Kylo Ren. 

He is with her always now. When she walks the halls of the base, he speaks endearments to her. Takes her focus off of the ill-words of others. Kylo gives her the company Rey can not seem to find in others. He holds her at night, their limbs tangled together, kissing her gently in the dark, rubbing her back until she slips into a fitful sleep. Kylo presses his lips to her forehead every morning when he leaves to go about his day. Kylo is what Rey has always needed. 

She wakes early one morning before him. Although Kylo is not there with her physically, Rey still feels his weight in half of her body, his arm and a leg thrown over top of her, face pressed into her neck. This comfort and warmth overwhelms her. She will never find this with anyone else. Only Kylo. 

Rey easily slips back into sleep for another hour, and wakes again to his lips pressed against her forehead. She opens her eyes and looks up at him. 

“I’m coming to you,” she whispers. He only nods, before disappearing from her sight. It’s still too early for the base to be awake, and Rey knows she’ll be able to leave easily. 

Rey packs the rather small amount of personal belongings in her quarters into a small sack. She takes a shower in the fresher, puts on clean clothes, and heads towards the hanger. 

Rey’s mind is only on Kylo now and on her happiness. She hurries into the nearest ship, an X-Wing, and prepares for takeoff. With one last look over her shoulder, Rey flies off into the atmosphere before punching in the coordinates that seem to be burned into her mind. She enters light speed and attempts to calm herself. 

It only takes one standard hour for her to reach the recently rebuilt _Supremacy _. Rey is able to fly the X-Wing straight into the largest hangar of the ship. Kylo’s nerves flair through the bond, the first feelings from him since that morning, and Rey feels restless.__

____

When Rey lands, the first thing she takes in are the hundreds, maybe thousands, of Stormtroopers lining the hangar. The word _relax _floats through the bond, and Rey can not distinguish if Kylo says this for himself or Rey.__

______ _ _

Rey opens the hatch of the cockpit and begins her descent. Once her feet touch the ground, her feelings overwhelm her. Kylo has promised to give this all to her, and more. Rey, despite past feelings, is ready to take it. She is ready to find the balance in the Force. She is ready to live her life the way she was destined to. Rey turns around at the sound of approaching feet coming to a halt. 

______ _ _

He stands tall, clad in black, flanked by Stormtroopers. Kylo Ren looks much better than the last time Rey saw him in person. She resists the girlish urge to run to him, barely holding herself back. He smiles at her. 

______ _ _

“Welcome home, Rey.” Kylo turns and gestures to the hangar, before offering her his arm.

______ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance comes for Rey. Rey will not stand for such a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! This one is twice as long as the first one, and I am proud of myself for that! It might be several days until the next chapter is posted as I have finals the next four days. This chapter also contains a probably really shitty smut scene! As mentioned, I am new to writing and am still trying to find my groove.
> 
> Also, the formatting on some sections of this chapter is weird. I don't know what's going on and I can't seem to be able to fix it.
> 
> Positive feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr -- cuddlekylo

Rey gingerly steps forward, curling her hand around Kylo’s bicep. She can’t help but feel nervous. Thousands of men and women are staring at her, at them. Rey feels small and rather bland next to Kylo, dressed in his finery. Her grey and white tunic blend easily into the ranks of Stormtroopers and First Order personnel and at the realization, Rey’s nerves calm significantly.  
Rey knows that she has nothing to fear. These are now her people, even if most of them are Stormtroopers brainwashed from infancy, and officers who have better things to do than interest themselves in a girl. She is with Kylo and based on his promises, she is going to be given the galaxy. The galaxy is so much more than what she had with the Resistance.  
Kylo turns around and begins leading Rey out of the hanger. As they pass ranks of Stormtroopers and officers, they snap to attention, giving their utmost respect to their future Empress.

“This is all for you, Rey,” Kylo tells her, pride and joy hidden in his eyes. She smiles up at him, and Rey knows that by Kylo’s side, she has found the balance and belonging she has always been looking for.

\------

Her first days aboard the _Supremacy _are rather a blur. Kylo walks her through the halls she will use the most several times, allowing Rey to familiarize herself with her surroundings. The ship is a giant compared to the Super Star Destroyers of Rey’s past, and she feels giddy. All of this is now hers.__

__Several hours into her first day with him, Kylo leads her to his, now their, chambers. He had given her the option of being able to stay in her own rooms, but she quickly denied that offer, much to his pleasure. Kylo shows her multiple rooms, among them a large kitchen and dining area, a living area, a fresher larger than her room with the Resistance, and lastly, a bedroom Rey feels is bigger than Niima Outpost._ _

__Rey gives Kylo a nervous glance. Although the two had shared a bed for three months now, they had never slept side by side physically, and Rey knows that another form of sleeping would likely take place soon._ _

__“I’m not going to push you into anything, Rey. You know that” Kylo says, running a hand through her hair towards her cheek. She leans into his touch and sighs. She turns around to face him, laying her head on his chest._ _

__“I know. This is all so much to take in,” she replies. Kylo leans down and captures her lips with his. It is the first time they have kissed other than through the Force Bond, and a spark of pleasure races between the two. Much to Rey’s disappointment, Kylo pulls away and walks towards a panel in the wall. Kylo pushes a button next to the panel, and it slides open to reveal a large wardrobe. Rey gasps and walks forward.  
Inside are dresses, in tones of red, black, white, and grey. She runs her hands across the materials, the textures soft on her skin. To the right of the dresses are tunics, pants, basic shirts, night clothes. There are so many clothes that Rey has a hard time comprehending how they are all for her._ _

__She turns to Kylo, a smile on her face, and pushes close to him. She kisses him with all the passion in the world, and Kylo is prepared to drink Rey up._ _

__Kylo slides Rey’s tunic off her shoulders and shoves down her breast band. He palms one of her exposed breasts, pushing Rey towards the bed, his lips never leaving hers. She fumbles with the buttons going down his outer coat, quickly shedding the layer of clothing. Their lips break for a fraction of a second as Kylo pulls her top and the band over her head, leaving Rey’s chest exposed. She does not feel shy as he steps back and looks her over, if anything, she feels proud. Rey continues walking backward to the bed before her legs hit the side and she sits down. She lays back, Kylo immediately laying over her, covering her whole body with his.  
He fumbles to remove the rest of his upper clothing, leaving him in nothing but his armbands, and trousers._ _

__Kylo then tugs down her pants, now only a standard issue pair of Resistance underwear covering her body. She blushes at this, opening her mouth to say something about it, but instead, a gasp comes out as Kylo dips his fingers beneath her underwear. Rey throws her head back and closes her eyes. Her own fingers have never felt as good as Kylo’s are, pushing in and out from her, curling at the right times._ _

__Rey reaches for his trousers, pulling them as well as his undergarment down his legs. She then shoves her leggings down, joining him in his state of undress, save for his arm guards.  
Kylo gently nudges Rey’s thighs open with his knee, lowering himself in between her legs. He positions the head of his cock at her entrance, and with her nod of approval, gently pushes in, placing a small kiss on her forehead. This is Rey’s first time, yet she finds herself relaxed, welcoming the tiny sting when Kylo finally pushes himself all the way in. She knows he would never hurt her intentionally, and soon the small amount of pain fades into a great pleasure.  
Kylo’s thrusts remain gentle at first. Soon though, his hips begin to buck quicker into Rey and she moans. Kylo, who balances himself on his arms, buries his head into Rey’s shoulder, repeating her name like a mantra. He shifts his body weight onto one arm, reaching a hand between the two to rub at Rey’s clit. 

__Rey feels her peak pooling in her belly, and as Kylo’s pace begins to falter and he thrusts into her harder, she drags her nails down his back and comes with a cry. Kylo’s orgasm is not far behind and he pushes hard into her, ropes of come filling Rey. Kylo collapses on top of her, gently pulling out of her before resting his head on her shoulder.  
Neither Kylo or Rey have felt this complete in their lifetimes and once again, Rey knows she has found where she is meant to be._ _

__\------_ _

__Rey has been with Kylo for over a month when the Resistance comes for her. They are laying naked in bed one morning, tangled in the sheets as well as each other, when the alarms go off. Kylo bolts up immediately, jumping out of bed and racing to clothe himself. Rey, on the other hand, takes a minute to come to. She pulls herself out of bed at a hurried pace. Kylo is already fully dressed at this point and is making his way to the fresher. Rey pops a morning tablet into her mouth, runs a brush through her wavy hair and quickly yet carefully pulls on an elegant put practical set of clothing. The black top and bottom contours to her body, which now looks much healthier than before thanks to Kylo’s concerns about her wellbeing. Her ensemble resembles Kylo’s, in a more feminine way. With the loose material crossing over her chest, it reminds her of the tunic she wore when she first arrived. Rey disposed of that outfit quickly._ _

__Rey barely has time to tug on her boots and a cloak before Kylo all but bolts out the door. She follows closely behind him as he races towards the bridge of the _Supremacy. _Kylo’s hand rests on his lightsaber as he comes to a halt behind the new General of the ship, Hux. Judging from his look, Hux was pulled out of sleep as well.___ _

____“Emperor Ren, Lady Rey, so nice of you to join us” Hux offers, giving a respectable bow, before turning back towards the viewport, watching as Tie Fighters and X-Wings streak across the opening._ _ _ _

____“What is the meaning of this?” Kylo demands, his anger flaring through the bond. Rey places a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him._ _ _ _

____“It appears that the Resistance has come for our soon to be Empress. Such a shame,” Hux replies, shaking his head._ _ _ _

____“Blow them out of the sky, then!” Kylo yells back, marching forwards closer to the viewport, pushing Hux out of the way. Rey follows behind._ _ _ _

____“Kylo, no. Not yet. At least let me explain myself. Let me tell them I am here on my own free will,” Rey reaches up to his face, cradling his cheek in her palm. Kylo breathes in and out and leans slightly into her hand. Several of the officers on the bridge gawk at the display, while others avert their eyes lest their interest in Kylo’s sensitive side angers the Emperor._ _ _ _

____“Alright,” Kylo harshly breathes out, “Tap into their comms and holoprojectors. I want anyone that is on this rebel suicide mission to hear what she has to say.”_ _ _ _

____One of the lieutenants on the bridge leads Rey over towards a table. He taps a few buttons and then nods at Rey._ _ _ _

____She breathes in deeply, glances at Kylo and then back towards the recorder._ _ _ _

____“To anyone in the Resistance watching this. My name is Lady Rey of the First Order, future Empress to the Galaxy and wife to Kylo Ren,” she starts. She and Kylo had gone over the title several times while on the bridge, with Hux supplying the “future” part. Despite Kylo’s intense hatred for the General, he and Rey got along well. Rey was easily able to push past Hux’s harsh facade and into his softer side. Out of view from the holorecorder, Hux nods approvingly and Ren paces._ _ _ _

____“It is to my understanding that you are on a mission to rescue me. As you may have realized from my new title, I am here on my own accord. This is my home now. I have found happiness where you could not give it to me. I have found my purpose and I have found my home.” The darkness in Rey begins to swirl with her anger, her remembrance of being forgotten. “If you do not retreat now, we will blow you out of the sky. I am not coming back, and I never will” Rey finishes, turning from the table and resuming her place by Kylo’s side._ _ _ _

____Hux gives a small clap. “Who knew our Lady has such impeccable speaking skills” he supplies.  
Kylo turns towards the viewport, flexing, and unflexing fists. Much to his pleasure, several more X-Wings are blown out of the sky, before the rest of the Resistance Fleet jumps to light speed. A tension releases across the bridge, and Rey rests her head on Kylo’s arm._ _ _ _

____Kylo looks down to her. “I still plan to give you everything,” he says, pulling her into his arms._ _ _ _

____\------_ _ _ _

____Light years away from the First Order, the leadership of the Resistance plays the holo over and over again._ _ _ _

____“This is all my fault,” General Organa sighs, resting her head in her hands._ _ _ _

____Down the hallway, Poe yells at himself for thinking the way he previously did of Rey, kicking and throwing chairs across the room._ _ _ _

____Two doors down from Poe, Finn is comforted by his Rose, sniffling quietly to himself and like Leia, blames Rey’s leaving on himself._ _ _ _

____\------_ _ _ _

____Wrapped in Kylo’s arms, Rey feels happy and loved, but a small part of her senses the hurt she has put people in. Rey projects the feelings toward Kylo. He, in turn, gives Rey an image, of her curled in her bunk at night, crying for hours on end. The image is followed by a tiny infant, with hazel eyes and midnight black curls, held tightly in his mother’s arms, his father beaming over them: the Galaxy’s prince, being presented to his people for the first time. Rey was given the choice of loneliness or a family, and Rey no longer feels guilty for choosing a family._ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding bells ring in Kylo and Rey's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, three updates in three days! This is probably going to be it until later this week. I prefer writing shorter chapters and updating more often. I just can't seem to be able to fill and connect a chapter the way I want it to without it being short. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Never in a thousand years did Rey expect the Resistance to attempt a rescue mission. The morning she left, she hardly thought anyone would miss her. The opposite was apparent, someone noticed her absence. But Rey’s mind was made up. She no longer wanted to feel the burning sadness of being alone. Most of Rey’s life has been loneliness. 

For years she struggled on Jakku to stay alive, all the while holding on to the hope that her family was out there, and that they were coming back for her. Rey labored daily to scavenge for parts to sell, attempting to stay alive in the case someone did come back for her. No one ever did. It took a while to come to terms with the fact they never would. Initially, with the Resistance, she felt like she truly belonged. Soon though, these feelings changed. The other’s opinions of her clouded their abilities to understand her. Once again, Rey felt abandoned. That is until Kylo came to her in their first force bond vision. 

Having been practically denied by Luke, Rey was quick yet wary to take to Kylo. It was obvious that he had wanted her by his side. She was wrong in the sense that he would turn back to the light, but to her, that didn’t matter. He offered her love and a family, two things she has never had in her life. Rey would be a fool to turn it down to go back to a world of suffering and hurt. 

Kylo rubs her back gently on the bridge of the _Supremacy _. Once again, officers stare or turn away, but Kylo doesn’t care. Rey buries her face in his chest, tears welling in her eyes. For the thousandth time in the last month, Rey feels overwhelmed.__

__“Rey, let’s go back to bed,” he says, turning and pulling her into his side. The stares follow._ _

__“WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?” Kylo screams, all eyes on the bridge turning away from the retreating form of their Emperor and soon to be Empress. Kylo Ren knows now that he would do anything for the woman quickly sniffling at his side. He loves her and intends to show her it in any way he can. The thought surprises him. He didn’t think that after turning to the dark side that he was capable of such emotions. Clearly, he was wrong._ _

__\------_ _

__Arriving back at their quarters, Kylo immediately leads Rey to their bedroom. While the situation was not that bad, it obviously shook Rey up. She looks up at him, and Kylo gently presses a kiss to her forehead. Silently, he strips Rey of her tunic, moving to pull off her boots and remove her leggings. He gently pushes her onto their bed, removes his own clothing, and follows behind. Kylo carefully positions himself over Rey, kissing her softer than Rey ever thought possible for her soon to be husband._ _

__They make love then. The encounter is soft, sweet and full of warmth. Towards the end, Kylo’s pace picks up and he comes with a shout, spilling himself in Rey. He gently pulls out and heads to the fresher to get a towel to clean Rey up with. To Rey, the stickiness between her legs is a foreign feeling, one that over the four times it has happened, she can’t get used to. Part of her wonders if this is the moment that will conceive the son that Kylo invisions. Her heart swells at the thought of a baby, of a family. As a girl, she always wondered what it would be like to have a little brother or sister to play with, to care for. On the occasion that she would see pregnant women or babies at Niima Outpost, Rey’s heart would hurt and she would rush off, avoiding anything to do with having a family. She could not bear to think of it._ _

__Kylo returns shortly with a damp, warm towel, having put on a pair of underwear. He spreads Rey’s legs with his hands, causing Rey to blush. He cleans her up, picks her panties off the ground and shimmies them up her legs. Tossing the towel to the side, Kylo climbs back into bed next to Rey._ _

__Wrapping himself around her, Kylo pulls Rey close to his chest. He whispers his visions for the future, his promises, into Rey’s hair and it is not long before the two of them fall into a deep sleep._ _

__\------_ _

__When Rey wakes up sometime later, Kylo’s side of the bed is empty. She rarely rises to an empty bed, but when she does, she can not help to think that he has left her. However, a soft push into her mind lets Rey know Kylo has not gone far. He is with Hux of all people, going over wedding plans, surprisingly._ _

__Kylo brought up getting married a week into Rey’s stay. They had known each other long enough and there was no point in delaying the inevitable, he told her. Kylo also told her of how the First Order had set up a permanent residence on Coruscant, a planet covered in cities. He tells her the importance of the planet, Rey’s eyes wide at the historical background the planet holds. It was agreed that as Emperor, Kylo should play the part. A palace is currently being built in place of the old Jedi Temple where Kylo and Rey will stay when they are not traveling. They will truly be rulers, Kylo promises her, holding a court and all. Rey is eager for their wedding and having a home, constantly broadcasting it to Kylo._ _

__Rey slides out of bed and heads to the fresher. After cleaning up she calls a maid droid in to do her hair. Although Rey is accustomed to her three-bun hairstyle, she knows the look is not fit for an Empress. She sits on the edge of the bed as the droids mechanical parts braid her hair with extreme delicacy. When done, the droid rounds Rey, adding a light touch of makeup to her face. Rey takes better to the hair and makeup than she does the dresses. Although Kylo has urged her to wear them for over a month now, she still finds them slightly annoying. They are hard to fight it and sometimes uncomfortable. However, she knows Kylo wants to her look the part of the Empress as well be the Empress. Rey sighs. It’s wedding planning, nothing can go wrong, she concludes. She dresses hesitantly in a delicate white gown, a grey floral shawl covering her shoulders. Rey thanks the droid before dismissing it. Having the droid around reminds her of BB-8, the only friend she felt she had with the Resistance. She misses him dearly and makes a mental note to ask Kylo about a companion droid._ _

__Rey leaves her quarters at a leisurely pace, making her way towards Hux’s’ personal office, where she sense he and Kylo to be. While enthused to be married soon, Rey knows nothing about weddings and certainly not how to plan one. She allows Kylo and Hux to do most of the work, offering her opinion when asked. All to quickly she arrives at the door to the office and with a deep breath, steps in._ _

__To Rey’s surprise, there are several officers sitting around the table with her fiance and the General._ _

__“Lady Rey, how nice of you to join us” Hux greets. Rey sees Kylo roll his eyes and wonders what he finds so dislikable about Hux. She smirks at his childish side._ _

__At the acknowledgement of her entrance, the officers in the room offer bows and Kylo extends his arm to her. She walks forwards and shockingly, he pulls her into his lap. Rey will never be able to comprehend where this side of Kylo Ren comes from. She has witnessed how horrible of a man Ren is capable of being, yet no matter where he is at when he is with her, his darkness is replaced by a softness that he only possesses for her._ _

__“We have decided the wedding will be in three weeks time,” Kylo says. This surprises Rey._ _

__“So soon? The palace isn’t even finished yet, is it?” Rey replies with the arch of an eyebrow._ _

__“By the time the wedding takes place, it will be. Myself as well as the officers present have decided it best for us to marry sooner rather than later. The quicker your coronation and the quicker we produce an heir, the more likely it is that the galaxy will relax. People like you, Rey. Don’t take this the wrong way, but we need someone likable ruling the galaxy by my side. And everyone loves babies, do they not?” Kylo supplies, several of the officers nodding. Hux continues tapping furiously on his holopad and at the mention of babies, Rey blushes._ _

__“If that is your opinion, I have no objection” Rey nods, disbelief running through her. This man is really going to give her everything she has ever wanted._ _

__“Good, that settles it. Rey, your dress fittings will start tomorrow. And no, Kylo has not seen it” Hux adds. A thought crosses Rey’s mind. Is Hux married? Her eyes widen suddenly at the idea of the General having a wife and children. Yet again, she is sitting on Kylo Ren’s lap, planning their future._ _

__Kylo rises, gently sliding Rey off his lap. “Excellent. Hux, to say I am surprised at your wedding expertise is an understatement. I want this wedding to be perfect. I want everyone in the galaxy to know and see that the First Order has truly risen” with this, Kylo brushes a chaste kiss to Rey’s lips and makes his way towards the ships current throne room. Rey turns around._ _

__“Well, then, General, fill me in,” she smiles._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get the picture of Rey's dress for this chapter to link. However, if you go to my tumblr cuddlekylo and go to the "promises" tag, it will show up!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the wedding in two days, Rey is forced to spend one of those being poked and prodding during a wedding dress fitting. Aka, a filler chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter is more of a filler. I had originally intended for the wedding to be in this chapter, but obviously that didn't happen. I am somewhat dreading writing the wedding, due to how elaborate it is, so there is a good possibility I am going to water down the details of it. Hopefully everyone had a good holiday with their families and I hope you like this chapter! Also, I am still having trouble with getting italics into text. It's like AO3 will only let me put one in per chapter.

Wedding preparation takes less than a month. With the long list of tasks that need to be completed, it baffles Rey how short of time it takes for everything to be completed. She sits in bed late one night, Kylo in the throne room finishing up business, and goes over the files with the plans for the wedding. Their union is going to be a large scale event, with thousands in attendance. To add to that, every single second of the wedding will be broadcasted across the galaxy. Not less than an hour after the wedding ceremony will Rey be coronated as Empress of the galaxy, which will, in turn, be followed by the wedding reception and dinner.

Rey sighs and lays back into the pillows propped behind her. This wedding, _her _wedding, will cost millions of credits, requires three dresses, as well as countless hours of preparation, and nearly the whole galaxy will be watching. On Jakku, a wedding this big was more than she could have ever dreamed of. In all actuality, a wedding in general is more than Rey would have even thought of. No one ever got married in the harsh deserts of Jakku. Typically, arrangements were made between two scavengers in which they should share a tent and their portions. These agreements never lasted for more than a few months, with one stealing all the other owned and leaving them to waste away. Due to these situations, Rey fully intended to live out her life in solitude, without anyone to share her days with. Without a family.__

__Now, Rey lays in a bed softer than anything she ever knew existed, wearing fine silk night clothes. She has everything she could ever want at her fingertips and is to be married in three days time. Due to be crowned Empress of the galaxy, Rey finally is going to have a family. How this ever happened to Rey she will never know, well she knows, but she can’t understand what the Force was intending when it chose her._ _

__Feeling slightly overwhelmed and scheduled to have several dress fittings and rehearsals the next day, Rey uses the Force to float her holopad to the nightstand and prepares to sleep. She rearranges the pillows on the bed, throwing some of them to the floor and slides down into the covers. The mattress cushions around her and the large comforter on the bed wraps her in warmth._ _

__Sleeping in a bed this soft, as well as big, took Rey some getting used to. Having come from a place where she slept on the ground on a scrap of fabric, she even had a hard time adjusting to the not so soft mattresses on Resistance bunks. Rey took to sleeping practically on top of Kylo when she arrived, in an attempt to find that familiar hardness in which she was used to resting on. It was only when Kylo left for a week on a mission did Rey succumb to sleeping on the plush mattress and now that she was used to it, she didn’t intend on going back to hard surfaces, other than Kylo’s chest, anytime soon._ _

__Rey quickly begins to drift off. She senses Kylo’s boredom through the bond, talking about some low-level politics with a citizen from Coruscant, but he is the Emperor and these such things must be done. He’ll be back soon and Rey allows herself to fall asleep._ _

__She wakes an hour later to Kylo coming into their room. He strips his layers of clothes off until he is just in his briefs, scars glistening in the small amount of artificial light in the room. He slowly makes his way over to their bed and Rey lazily pulls the covers back. Leaning over her, Kylo presses a kiss to her lips and then to her forehead, before laying down and pulling Rey close to his chest. Rey falls asleep again quickly, smiling to herself contentedly._ _

__\------_ _

__Kylo wakes Rey early the next morning. He kisses her neck, his hair tickling against her skin and she rolls away from him. Although there is no sense of day or night in space, Rey knows that it would be early morning on Coruscant, the planet glistening through the viewport in their room. It is earlier than Rey would normally wake, but today is packed with more wedding preparation. Typically she would complain that she wants to sleep for another hour, but Kylo has started to tug at her ankles, dragging her towards the edge of the bed. He is already fully dressed, ready to start working on whatever it is he has to do._ _

__“Rey, love, it’s time to get out of bed,” he whispers, leaning over and kissing her forehead._ _

__“Do I have to? Why can’t I just stay here and sleep?” she grumbles. Rey lazily thinks that Kylo has done most of the wedding planning, so why can’t he just do whatever it is that needs to be done today?_ _

__“Because you’re scheduled to have your dresses fitted in a little over an hour,” Kylo replies, standing to his full height, a smirk on his lips. Rey shoots straight out of bed, a look of panic on her face. She knows the older woman Kylo hired to attend to Rey’s personal needs, Malla, is set to arrive at their quarters practically any second now. Rey has done none of the prepping her new handmaiden instructed her to do prior to her arrival and she knows she’s in for Malla’s typically relaxed self to give her a lecture. Rey decides while waiting for the ‘fresher to warm up that she is going to blame it on Kylo. He was _supposed _to wake her up when he got ready, but that obviously did not happen.___ _

____While furiously attempting to scrub three types of soaps into her hair and lather every inch of her skin in five variations of oils and creams, Rey hears the doors to the quarters slide open. She is barely able to register Kylo say that she is in the shower and that he is off to do his own preparing. It is Malla’s voice that replies and Rey rubs at her body harder than necessary._ _ _ _

____“Rey, child, I know you’re in there. Hiding won’t help, so you might as well come out,” she hears Malla say through the door. When Rey shuts the ‘fresher off and begins to dry herself, the doors to the quarters open several more times. Rey knows it's the rest of her wedding entourage, consisting of three more hands, two different dressmaker, and their assistants, as a well as a First Order officer that oversees Rey’s part of the wedding preparation. For a split second, Rey contemplates climbing through the vent and into the air shafts of the _Supremacy _to get away from the madness. Malla’s fist banging at the door pulls Rey back into reality. Taking a deep breath, Rey plasters on a smile and opens the door.___ _ _ _

______\------_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Supreme Leader, are you not worried about the backlash you may receive if the people find out your wife is nothing more than a scavenger?” questions Hux, glancing nervously at Kylo. Much to Kylo’s disappointment, he had promised Rey that today would go smoothly, which meant no force choking or destroying the ship._ _ _ _ _ _

______“The people won’t find out, General. I will assure you that.” Kylo glares at Hux. “If you have forgotten, my grandfather was a slave. My father a smuggler. My marrying and producing heirs with Rey will not become a scandal just because of where she is from. Besides, I have already had a fake social profile set up for her. She is from a well-off family on Naboo, kept away from the world and society for her own protection.” Kylo would rather have the court and the people questioning why a higher born girl was kept from the public, rather than why he would marry a scavenger from a junkyard planet like Jakku._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I apologize, Supreme Leader, for questioning you,” Hux replies, burying his nose back in the papers and documents in front of him. Kylo sighs and motions for the next bill to be brought to him. With a wedding, this large, Kylo is required to sign off on each item the First Order is to spend money on. From decorations to food, Kylo has to approve everything and _it’s stupid, _he thinks. But, it has to be done and he’s doing it for Rey. For his future.___ _ _ _ _ _

________\------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey is ready to scream. Having been poked and prodded at for nearly two hours in addition to the countless amount of time previously spent on the dresses, she is sick and tired of standing in the middle of the room while people treat her like a doll. Part of her admits that it is nice to have others pampering her, but it’s the constant apologizing that annoys her. Every time a needle accidentally pokes into her skin, or someone feels that they have moved her too roughly, a stream of “Sorry, my lady” and other variations of her title come streaming out of multiple people. Rey is now to the point where she feels the people working on her dresses are spending too much time being sorry for their actions and less time on finishing the details on her first dress. She sends her frustration to Kylo through their bond. He is now in another part of the ship receiving alterations on his wedding clothes. Rey feels rather jealous that he only has to wear one outfit the entire night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Rey, child, I believe that we are done with your first dress. Would you like to see?” Malla’s question brings Rey back to the present. Several of the people in the room look between Rey and Malla to see if anything is going to be done about Malla’s way of addressing Rey, but to their disappointment, nothing does._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, Malla, I would,” Rey closes her eyes as Malla gently helps her turn towards the large mirror that has been placed in the corner of the common room. When Rey looks into the mirror, she finds herself to be in utter shock. The dress that she wears is more beautiful than anything she has ever seen and Rey still has two dresses left. Having only seen sketches of her wedding, coronation and reception dresses, it was hard for her to imagine just how intricate the detailing would be and how good that she would look in them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________While Rey is still having a hard time adjusting to the idea of wearing more feminine clothing, a part of her never wants to take the dress off. White in color, the top of the gown is encrusted in a flower called a rose, revealing a decent amount of her skin. Kylo had given her some several days ago and before then, she had never seen them other than on the detailing of the bodice of her wedding gown. The skirt of the dress is a heavy material, that seems flares away from her body at her hips. She finds the fact that her skirt weighs her down and confines her movement annoying. The beauty of the dress outweighs her worries and a giddiness runs through her. Instead of dread at having to sit through the alterations of two more dresses, Rey is eager to try them on and to see a glimpse into her future as Empress. She can have all the gowns in the galaxy if she were to just ask and she knows that Kylo would do anything for her. Malla begins to help Rey out of her wedding dress and the next dressmaker steps in to prepare Rey for her coronation gown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kylo brings Rey food as she is being fitted into the dress she is to wear for her coronation. While he has been forbidden from seeing Rey’s wedding and reception dresses, Kylo has specifically picked out what Rey will be wearing when she is crowned Empress of the Galaxy. The bright red dress brings Rey’s tanned skin out, giving her a glow. To Kylo, Rey looks regal and he knows that she will make a statement to the galaxy being crowned in this dress. He sticks around to talk to Rey while thousands of beads are sewn into the dress and he laughs at her annoyance when it comes time to add the collar of the dress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Malla kicks Kylo out when Rey is carefully taken out of her second gown and put into her reception dress. By this point, Rey’s previous excitement has worn off and she just wants to go lay down in bed with Kylo. As with the last two dresses, Rey has to stand through over two hours worth of adding more beading to the dress. She doesn’t see why they couldn’t do this without her wearing the gown and expresses this thought to Malla, who tells her to sit still._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You are to be an Empress, Rey and an Empress must have patience.” Rey rolls her eyes. She knows enough about patience. Rey’s mood carries on until Malla turns her towards the mirror for the final time. Her reception dress is again, heavy, but the beauty of it outweighs Rey apprehension at wearing such a dress. With intricate beading around her torso that flares into large designs down the skirt of the dress, Rey can’t help but feel beautiful. To feel loved. She knows that the three of her dresses cost more money that she has ever seen, but Kylo is ready to give anything to her to make her happy. She knows that the formality and grandeur of their wedding and her coronation is more of a show for the Galaxy, but Kylo has done everything in his power to please Rey with the events._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She turns in a circle and watches the light cream colored cape and train of her dress flow behind her. Rey knows she truly looks like an Empress and the look in the eyes of her entourage confirm her thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When Rey has gotten ready for bed and everyone involved in her dress fittings have left, Kylo returns to their chambers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey lays in their bed, ready to drift to sleep. She never knew that fitting and preparing three dresses could take up an entire day, but with what Rey just experienced, it could. As she watches Kylo undress and walks in and out of the ‘fresher, Rey can’t help but think how lucky she is. She’s glad that even after so much time of having him shut off from her mind that Kylo’s offer to rule the galaxy together still stood and he was ready for her. Deep down, part of her regrets leaving the Resistance the way that she did. Rey knows that she hurt several people, but with the way that they forgot about her, leaving was her best option. Rey’s eyes start to close as she thinks about what Poe, Finn and General Organa are going through now and about what they are doing without her. She shoves this thought from her mind and thinks of her upcoming wedding instead as she falls asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey barely registers the bed dip as Kylo climbs in next to her. He presses a soft kiss to her lips and pulls her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. He radiates warmth and comfort and Rey knows that she never wants to let him go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's dresses: http://cuddlekylo.tumblr.com/post/168967622928/reys-dresses-for-her-wedding-coronation-and
> 
> Tumblr: cuddlekylo


End file.
